The present invention relates generally to an adapter for connection between a vehicle and a ladder such that the vehicle acts as a base for placing the ladder in an operating position and, more specifically, relates to an adapter that is engaged to the hitch of the vehicle.
An overhanging branch that includes dead wood that should be cut is an example of a problem. One may choose to use an extension ladder and prop the upper end of the extension ladder against the overhanging branch, yet the overhanging branch may be dead and brittle itself. Or the upper end of the extension ladder may barely reach the overhanging branch, which may swing to and from with the wind. Or the ground on which the bottom end of the ladder is placed may be wet with the dew, or may slope away from the trunk of the tree.
An overhanging branch is an example of an object that is placed xe2x80x9cin the middle of nowhere,xe2x80x9d but there are problems placing ladders against structures such as houses. The upper ends of ladders may break windows. Ladders themselves may fall into picture windows that look out from living and dining rooms. Ladders crush gutters. Ladders catch on electrical wires or cables running into the house. These examples illustrate but a few of the problems using the exterior of a house as a functional support for a ladder.
A feature of the present invention is the utilization of a vehicle as a base for a ladder in a functional position.
Another feature of the present invention is an adapter for connection between a vehicle and a ladder such that the vehicle is used as a base for the ladder that is placed in an operating position.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such an adapter, of a hitch connection to permit the adapter to be connected to the hitch of the vehicle.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such an adapter, of a removable first shaft, wherein the first shaft may be partially removed from the adapter, slid through the tubular bottom rung of a ladder, and then engaged again with the adapter to fix a bottom end of the ladder to the adapter.
Another feature of the present invention is a tether for engaging the upper end of the ladder to the vehicle. The tether may be connected directly to an upper portion of the ladder or connected to a second shaft that has been slid through an upper tubular rung of the ladder. The tether may include ratchet mechanisms to lengthen or shorten the tether so as to change the angle of the ladder relative to the ground.
Another feature of the present invention is a leg for the adapter. The leg extends downwardly from the adapter to the ground. The leg supports and holds up the rear end of the vehicle and thereby holds down the front end of the vehicle when a person is on the upper (perhaps extended) end of the ladder. The weight of such a person acts as a force that tends to raise the front end of the vehicle.
Another feature of the present invention is an oblique plate mounted on the adapter so as to minimize the chances of the bottom end of the ladder swinging in a first direction away from the base portion of the adapter. Swinging of the bottom end of the ladder in the second direction is permitted, as such swinging is controlled by the shortening and lengthening of the tether that controls the angle of the ladder relative to the ground.
An advantage of the invention is safety. A vehicle, not a overhanging branch or the decorative or dangerous exterior of a house, serves as a base for a ladder. A vehicle, even a compact car, is relatively heavy and is therefore relatively safe. The ladder, when fixed to a vehicle through the adapter, is relatively sturdy.
Another advantage of the invention is cost. The present invention is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another advantage is simplicity. The present invention is relatively easy to manufacture and simple to use. With the present adapter, a ladder is easy to put up, easy to adjust, easy to climb, and easy to take down.
Another advantage is one man use. The user of the ladder and adapter can set up, climb, and take down the ladder by himself or herself. No other person is required to hold the ladder.
Another advantage is speed. The adapter is engageable quickly to the hitch, the ladder is engageable quickly to the adapter, the tether may be fastened quickly to the truck and upper end of the ladder, and the leg is quickly slideable into the adapter. Further, the tether may be quickly shortened or lengthened through the ratchet mechanism, and the leg may be quickly telescopically adjusted to reach the ground. Still further, an extension ladder may be quickly extended or retracted even though fixed to the adapter.
Another advantage is that the adapter and its peripheral equipment, such as the tether and leg peripherals, are compact for storage.